VIROLOGY CORE The purpose of the Virology Core is to provide facilities and technical assistance for the conduction of virus infections in mice. A room within a biosafety level three (BL3) Biocontainment Suite will be assigned for work on this project. A research technician will be responsible for the inoculation of mice with viruses, for their subsequent surveillance and monitoring, and for the bleeding of mice and harvesting of tissues, which may then be distributed to the other Project Laboratories or to the Morphology Core Lab. This Virology Core will also be responsible for the growth, preparation, purification, and assay of viruses, for the generation of antiviral antibodies, and for the maintenance of LCMV- specific T cell transgenic mice. It will prepare peptide-loaded IgG-MHC dimers to quantify virus-specific T cells, and it will perform some of the antiviral CTL assays, T cell proliferation assays, cytokine-producing cell assays, and limiting dilution assays to monitor T cell frequency, specificity, and function.